What If Things Were Different?
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: The treatment of the Poleepkwa in District 9 worries many people across the planet, but two women step forwards and do something to change it. Building their own home for the off worlders is not without its challenges, and when it is finally built will they even want to stay there? AU story, with OC characters. Rated T for now but might go up.


_**Hey there, this is just going to be a short fiction based on District 9. Like most of my stories I will be writing a lot initially but then it might trail off – regardless I hope you enjoy what you do read – review, favourite and follow if you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own District 9, only my OC characters.**_

PROLOGUE:

For her age, Othala knows what she wants, and how to get it. Even if initially it might seem like a childish whim, everything that she asks for is well thought out, and has a good probability of actually becoming a reality. That is why it surprises Willow when the girl approaches her and asks for something completely out of the question. Blinking owlishly at the young girl, Willow finds herself unable to respond for a moment or two, before worrying her lip between her teeth.

She cannot deny that the issue she wishes to address is something that Willow has been devoting money to as well, but not nearly this much, and not nearly this directly.

"Othala, I know that you want to help but I don't think that what you're asking for is possible." She states, a soft smile on her lips as she tries to break the news as gently as she can to her.

"That's where you're wrong Will!" Othala exclaims, pulling out a sheet of paper scribbled on rather thoroughly.

Even though Willow had hoped that her feeble efforts might be enough to make the girl drop her inquiry, as it makes her heart ache slightly to speak about the topic, she is interested in seeing what Othala has planned. If she convinces her, then they might be able to see about starting to get this done.

"See I was looking up the laws and stuff that they made, and it says right here that humans can hire these guys. We could hire them to do jobs for us, and then…then we could make a place for them to live that's proper nice and we wouldn't charge them to live there. We'd give them less wages but they'd have like an awesome place to stay." Othala lays out her theory, her eyes sparkling with the all too familiar fire they blaze when she has her mind set on something.

"It is a great idea Othala, but the money that such a thing will cost is…in the millions, if not billions." Willow responds, a heavy dose of realism weighing on her shoulders, even though she holds a great desire herself to aid the people in Johannesburg.

"Well…I know that my family has a lot of money, and seeing how I'm going to be in control of the estate in a few years, that means I can decide what I want to do with it. Right?" Othala asks with a frown on her features, although her family isn't famous, they are an old family with old money and many influences. If she wasn't part of a family like that then something like this would be impossible but, she is part of a family with wealth at their disposal. Othala doesn't need it, and the Poleepkwa do. It would be wrong of her to keep it.

"That is still…baby that is a lot, lot of money. What if you need it later on for something?"

"We can raise money for the building and stuff too though, like, through bake sales and things. So it wouldn't all be my money, just most of it probably, maybe." Othala shrugs with a bright smile still on her lips.

Othala knows that her idea can work if they just give it a chance. They could make things a lot better for the people living in Johannesburg. If they could make things better, then they have a duty to actually do so! That was what her mother advises her, and so, it must be right. Not only that but her heart agrees with it. If her heart knows it is the right thing to do, then so must Willow's. She can't say no!

Gently, Willow's lithe fingers pick up the plan from the table and she gives it another look over. Despite there being a lot more needed on the business side – the idea is not actually a bad concept. It is something that might be possible to do, and it would be making life much better for the Poleepkwa. Seeing them being treated like they are makes her so angry, this is her chance to finally do something about it instead of staying mute like everyone else.

With a soft sigh, Willow returns Othala's smile.

"I'll go over your idea with our accountant and lawyer. They'll let us know if it is a possibility, and if it is, what we need to do to make it a reality." Willow grins "But the most important thing about your idea, is making things better for them in the long term, right? I'll make sure that doesn't get lost in the process."

The sheer excitement that runs through the smaller girl at that moment, propels her from leaning against the table to wrap her arms around Willow's waist. She knew that Willow would at least listen to her idea, unlike other adults. She isn't a child, far from it, but because she isn't legally an adult yet many would simply laugh at her idea and shrug it off. Willow looks past that, and sees the ideas for what they are. For that she will always be thankful.

Willow laughs happily and returns the embrace, glad to have made Othala so jubilant. Despite not having great faith in the ideas practicality, she cannot say that it isn't something that has crossed her mind as well. In fact, Willow regularly gives large donations to several charities who claim to be making lives better for the Poleepkwa but, every time that she glances at the news, she knows that they are not doing enough to help them.

Their plan is ambitious though, and if it is even possible it will take years to put into action. They would need to start soon, the thought of leaving them in those slums for any great amount of time makes her fret with worry.

"Please do not get your hopes up too high though Othala," Willow coos, winding her hand through Othala's hair "We need to actually see if we can do this first…then we can get all excited about it. Okay?"

"Okay." Othala replies, rolling her eyes a little bit at Willow's cautious nature. She knows that it is going to work, she has already thought about everything so why on earth can she not celebrate doing something like this? Deciding to let it drop, Othala let her arms release Willow from her hug.

Willow herself turns back to the papers she is marking, and sighs again, especially when she looks back up from her work to see Othala still standing there. Standing there looking rather expectantly at her. Automatically she places the papers back down on the desk and reaches for her mobile, quite obviously Othala wants her to call the lawyer and accountant right this second to get the ball rolling. Sticking her tongue out at the young lady while the dial tone rings out, Willow holds in a laugh as the teen returns the gesture vigorously.

This could be the start of something amazing, or, it could go down in a ball of flames. Either way, they wouldn't know until they started down the road.


End file.
